Always and Forever
by HatefulSoul
Summary: Love is hardly ever easy and things can be misunderstood in so many ways. This is what happens...HD love letters. WARNINGS:slash, extreme violence, language,sexual references, and character death.
1. Final Goodbye

Always and Forever (1/2)

Rating: M

Summary: Letters passed between Harry and Draco. (the summary sucks…please read)Rated M for extreme violence, language, and sexual references.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. That goes to J.K.Rowling. I am making no money from this.

A/N: **READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING! **_THIS STORY IS EXTREMELY VIOLENT. I DON'T WISH TO UPSET ANYONE FOR WRITING THIS SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_ ALSO, THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER MONTHS OF CONTINUOUS COMMUNICATION BETWEEN THE TWO BOYS. THEY HAD NO KNOWLEDGE OF WHO THE LETTERS WERE FROM. IF THERE IS ANY CONFUSION STILL LEFT I WOULD BE GLAD TO EXPLAIN FURTHER. This is my first fiction so please be gentle…I don't usually write like this but once it came out there was no way to close it up. All reviews will be appreciated. Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 1

I was different before I met you. I was a 'Death Eater in training', as your friends so eloquently put it. I was in pain from all the things done to me throughout the years, I didn't realize it till I met you. I never wanted to become what my father wanted me to be.

Everyday I would watch you, praying that I could just tell you all my troubles and you would just kiss them all away, to tell me you understood and that, of course, I would do the same for you…but it's never that simple…You hate me…

On the night of my initiation I told my father I was gay and didn't want to become a Death Eater; he did not take that well…not at all. He raped me then…He laughed at me as though he knew something I didn't, and with his cruel and bitter smile he gave me the mark anyway.

I went to find you the day after which was, consequently, the day of the ball. I wanted to ask for your help, for your forgiveness. I wanted to be on your side so you might love me. (Of course, it would be the added bonus to my actually wanting to be on the good side anyway.)…I was walking towards your side of the room but then I saw you leave with her.

I followed thinking there still might be hope; that maybe he was just walking her back to the common room, as she couldn't do much in her drunken stupor…But I was wrong. I knew from the instant I caught that glimpse of red hair bobbing up and down between your legs. To think I was actually trying to befriend her on your behalf.

I turned and ran, crying, thinking for only a moment that you had called out my name at your climax…

I searched her out after that and took her for my own; to feel what you felt. For a moment I thought she was you, something in her eyes…When I shoved my cock down her throat, the engorgement charm kicked in…She died almost instantly…

It's nice to have someone choke to death on your cock, because not only is it overly degrading (especially when I called out your name and not hers) but it feels just perfect the way their throat contracts as it grasps for breath. But now that my deed is done I am still unloved by you, Harry, and this is the last letter you will receive so I think it's best that you hear it from me officially…

I love you Harry Potter, I've done this all for you, my love.

Always and forever,

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

That night Malfoy set up black candles around a black marble tub and sliced his arms wrist to elbow, bathing in his own blood, suffering from the lack of love from Harry Potter.


	2. Twisted

Always and Forever (2/2)

Rating: M

Summary: Letters passed between Harry and Draco. (the summary sucks…please read)Rated M for extreme violence, language, and sexual references.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. That goes to J.K.Rowling. I am making no money from this.

A/N: **READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING! **THIS STORY IS EXTREMELY VIOLENT. I DON'T WISH TO UPSET ANYONE FOR WRITING THIS SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! This is my first fiction so please be gentle…I don't usually write like this but once it came out there was no way to close it up. All reviews will be appreciated. Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 2

Screw this stupid war! Screw what people think about me, about us! I fucking love you…you were the first wizard I met (at my age, of course), flawless to a tee, and I wanted nothing more than for you to take me in your arms and tell me it would all be ok. That I didn't have to be afraid here. That Voldemort was dead and my mom and dad would come back somehow…but that couldn't happen because to the world, I hated you and you hated me.

They told me you were to be initiated into becoming a Death Eater so I got there first.

I told Dumbledore I was gay and wanted to become a Death Eater, but of course, I obliviated him before he could kill me (my powers have grown dramatically since I found out how I feel about you, but you wouldn't have noticed anyway).

I wanted to be with you no matter what the cost. Even if it means going against everything I believe in.

Voldemort had your father rape me before I was initiated (for the record, you are nothing like your father) but even still you didn't care…you wouldn't have cared.

I asked Voldemort to tell you I was in. You might have been proud of me then…maybe loved me. I wonder if he did tell you though. No matter…

I saw you help Ginny off the floor one day during potions…you looked "hungry" like you would fuck her right there. (Even if only for a moment I thought that emotion, that look, was directed towards me.) And that whore blushed seven times over, as I imagine I would have too, if my fantasies were correct that is…

Two nights after my initiation was the ball. I took her into the hallway behind the Room of Requirement and fucked her right in the mouth asking if fucking you was worth it, asking what you tasted like when you came…I climaxed calling out your name. She slapped me and started to cry, saying I used her.

I told her this was her punishment for being a whore, for contaminating you. She cursed out horrible things about you and I killed her instantly, using the same spell used to kill my parents. Which was, coincidentally, the same spell Voldemort taught me right after my initiation.

Today I used some of the Polyjuice Potion I brewed earlier this year during potions, and I am going to find you now, Draco, because if I cant have you as myself, I'll have you as her, but only once…for after tonight there will be no more letters from me…I love you Draco Malfoy…

Always and forever,

Harry James Potter


End file.
